Hydraulic hammers can be attached to various machines such as excavators, backhoes, tool carriers, or other like machines for the purpose of milling stone, concrete, and other construction materials. The hydraulic hammer is mounted to a boom of the machine and connected to a hydraulic system. High pressure fluid is then supplied to the hammer to drive a reciprocating piston and a work tool in contact with the piston.
The piston is usually included within an impact system that is surrounded and protected by an outer housing. A valve controls fluid to and away from the piston, and an accumulator provides a reservoir of the fluid at the valve. One or more passages connect the valve with the accumulator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,036 (the '036 patent) that issued to Eskridge et al. on Dec. 10, 1974, discloses an exemplary hydraulic hammer. The hammer of the '036 patent includes a piston reciprocally located within an outer housing. An intake fluid reservoir and an outlet fluid reservoir are disposed around a valve at an axial end of the piston, wherein the fluid reservoirs form an accumulator. A plurality of long flow passages connects the valve with the fluid reservoirs to displace the piston.
Although perhaps suitable for some applications, the hammer of the '036 patent may have drawbacks. In particular, the long passages of the '036 patent may increase the time for fluid flow within the hydraulic hammer. Such an increased time for fluid transfer may result in delayed responses of the system. For example, a delay may occur between the time the system is activated and the piston is driven forward against the work tool, resulting in reduced efficiency.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.